A mouse is used to control a cursor on a computer screen in order to operate the computer. Since 1968, the United States has produced the world's first mouse. After then, the mouse is applied to paper processing operations, video games, industrial drawings, drawing design or media production. Consequently, the mouse has become an indispensable part of the computer system. In the early stage, the mouse uses a trackball to detect the displacement of the mouse. With increasing development of science and technology, an optical module or a laser module is used to detect the displacement of the mouse in order to enhance the working efficiency. Moreover, for increasing the functionality and convenience of the mouse, the earliest wired single-button mouse is gradually evolved into the modern wireless multi-button roller mouse. For complying with different industrial needs or personal preferences, various electronic manufacturers have begun to create a variety of mouse devices with different shapes or with composite functions in order to meet the operation requirements of different users.
Hereinafter, a conventional mouse device will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating the appearance of a conventional mouse device. The conventional mouse device 9 comprises an upper casing 90, a lower casing 91 and an upper base 92. The upper casing 90 and the lower casing 91 are combined together through the upper base 92. A control side of the upper casing 90 comprises an integral button 901. FIG. 2 is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating the mouse device as shown in FIG. 1 and taken along the line A-A′. As shown in FIG. 2, a switch module 70 and a circuit board 80 are installed within an inner accommodation space of the mouse device 9. The switch module 70 is disposed on the circuit board 80. The switch module 70 comprises a switch element 701 and a triggering part 702. The triggering part 702 is disposed on the switch element 701. Moreover, a pressing structure 902 corresponding to the triggering part 702 is disposed on a surface of the button 901. The pressing structure 902 is penetrated through an opening 921 of the upper base 92 and located over the triggering part 702. When the button 901 is pressed by the user, the triggering part 702 is pushed by the pressing structure 902. Consequently, the switch module 70 generates a corresponding control signal.
However, the conventional mouse device still has some drawbacks. For example, there is a gap G between the pressing structure 902 and the triggering part 702. While the button 901 is pressed, an empty travel distance exits. Since the switch module 70 is unable to generate the control signal promptly. Under this circumstance, the tactile feel of clicking the button 901 is impaired.
For solving the drawbacks of the conventional technologies, there is a need of providing a mouse device for avoiding the empty travel distance while a button is pressed.